Casualida o Destino
by Annyfanatic
Summary: ES MI BFF "XIOMARA" Katara & Kamiko son do amigas que viven en Inglaterra, estudian en un colegio femenino. Pero un día se comunica que Shikon no tama mandaran a unos estudiantes de intercambio. unos chicos que entran por error a un colegio femenino. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha están obligados por su padre Deben acostumbrarse por un año a el colegio dejandolo todo. Personajes de Rumiko.


Este FanFiction tiene los personajes de Rumiko creadora del anime INUYASHA

...

CASUALIDAD O DESTINO 

1 CAPÍTULO ... Una corta predicción  
La historia empieza una mañana en el país de Inglaterra en una high school de solo chicas el día era hermoso y al ser el colegio más prestigioso de toda Inglaterra tenía las estudiantes mas hermosas, ricas e inteligentes del país pero no tanto como en el colegio de Shikon no tama la escuela de Japón..  
El colegio para chicas era dirigido por una hermana... Las estudiantes tenían la libertad de pintar su cabello pero no podían llegar sin uniforme.  
Bueno en el colegio existían dos estudiantes... Kamiko y Katara aunque Kamiko estaba en un curso menor que Katara son las mejores amigas.  
Una mañana en la formación habitual la hermana les dice:  
-Buenos días señoritas  
-Buenos días hermana rectora ...(todas la estudiantes en coro)  
-Niñas Como saben nuestra institución es muy prestigiosa y por eso la institución Shikon no tama ha enviado a unos estudiantes para mirar nuestra institución y la forma de aprendizaje (todas las estudiante empezaron a murmurar)... Bueno eso es todo pueden regresar a sus salones  
Las estudiantes estaban conmocionadas  
-Katara dime cómo crees que serán las nuevas estudiantes (ella era especial ya que su cabello es de color castaño con algunos rayos de color rosa )  
-No lo se pero estoy segura que son muy engreídos los de esa escuela (ella también era especial, aunque Kamiko es de cabello liso ella era un poco más alta y su cabello es encrespado y con rayos de color plateado)  
-Bueno nos vemos en el recreo chaos decía Kamiko suspirando

Mientras tanto en Japón...  
-Padre porque nos haces esto yo no quiero ir a Inglaterra aquí tengo mi reputación... No me es hacer esto

\- Sesshomaru no exageres es solo por un año, tengo negocios muy importantes y además tengo que vigilar a vuestros hermanos o tu los vas a cuidar

\- pues no pero padre es demasiado injusto

-No más charla ya esta decidido así que vas a tu cuarto a alistar todo lo de el viaje..

Sesshomaru estaba subiendo las escalera cuando...

-que Sesshomaru vas a extrañar a tu novia, a Kagura

\- no molestes Inuyasha, no es de tu incumbencia

-que pasa Sesshomaru no crees que es hora de cambiar

\- Inuyasha y tu te olvidarás de Kikyo, y me dices que debo dar ejemplo... No me hagas reír

(Siendo hermanos no son los más afectuoso, aunque tengan confidencia en sus marcas o en algunas se detestan)

-Sesshomaru e Inuyasha vayan a alistar a sus hermanas

\- aaaag en serio (decía Sesshomaru con mala cara)

-si, asume tu responsabilidad como hermano mayor

-jajaja hermano mayor por favor ve a alistarme

-Inuyasha hablo contigo dijo Inu no Taisho

(Inu no Taisho tuvo 4 hijos con dos mujeres Inu Kimi y con Izayoi... Hijos de Inu Kimi son Sesshomaru y Rin,,, mientras que los hijos de Izayoi son Inuyasha y Kagome)

Luego de haber acabado de alistar cada uno bajan con maletas y de mal humor ( cuando digo que bajan de mal humor son Sesshomaru e Inuyasha respectivamente)

En la entrada estaban los mejores amigos de cada uno (que son Sesshomaru: Naraku, Bankotsu (pero con ellos no se podría decir mejores amigos) Inuyasha: Miroku, Koga (bueno del último lo dudo mucho ) Kagome y Rin: Sango ) Pro narrador ¡no se me ocurren más, y el nombre de Inu Kimi es el otro nombre de Irasue pero no lo voy a utilizar!

Luego de la despedida con los amigos la familia Taisho salió al aeropuerto pro narrador ! Izayoi e Inu Kimi se llevan o bien pero algo !

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pasó la semana pero nadie le dijo a la hermana que no van a ser chicas, sino chicos

-Buenos días señoritas  
-Buenos días hermana rectora (es coro)

\- bueno señoritas les presento a su nuevos compañeros

Todas las estudiantes quedaron impresionados

-ellos estarán en 905 y 703 son Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

...

Bueno estos es mi primer FanFiction espero subir el otro capitulo rápido eeeeee


End file.
